Green Eyes
by ravenstyles27
Summary: T.V. Based ONE-SHOT: What if Chuck had followed Blair after the White Party? Follows the events of "Summer Kind of Love."


Hey everyone...so I'm totally hooked on GG and Chuck/Blair. I love everything about them...well, except for the fact that they're both being stubborn as hell. So this is what would have happened if I had my way.

And yes...I know Leighton's eyes aren't green, but the song at the end is so pretty I couldn't change the words.

Song Credit: "Green Eyes" by Coldplay

--

"Three words…eight letters…say it and I'm yours."

Chuck hesitated. He hated being put on the spot, but he knew he could do this. All he had to do was say the words he knew were true. He had never felt about any girl the way he felt about Blair. Not even close. This was going to be easy.

"I…"

And his throat closed up. Clearing it, he tried again.

"I…"

And again, he couldn't speak. It was like his throat and his voice were acting of their own volition, as if protecting him from pain. He couldn't understand it.

The real pain came from another source. The look in Blair's eyes was one of heartbreak and abandonment. He imagined this was how she looked after a few days in Tuscany alone. His stomach felt like a hard rock and his heart was screaming at him to stop being such a fool. But somehow his brain and his heart weren't connecting.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear."

She turned and was gone.

--

Chuck felt more nauseous than ever before. The rest of the night, he stayed in his room trying to think of ways to make Blair forgive him. Nothing came.

A knock on his door stirred him out of his concentrated thought. He started running to the door, hoping for a miracle. Hoping that the person on the other side was his love. His Blair. Opening it, he was sufficiently disappointed.

"Nate."

"Hey man, where were you? I thought we were supposed to meet an hour ago."

Chuck half-remembered a plan to eat a late dinner.

"Uh…yeah, I've been a little preoccupied."

"Oh yeah…where is she?"

"Who?"

"Whoever. One of the hotties on the beach today?"

"No."

It was then that Nate's brain snapped on and saw his friend's eyes and posture and knew something was wrong. Chuck was never this way, this…depressed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Um…n-nothing."

"Yeah…right. Cut the shit," Nate said, letting himself in.

"Nate, I'd really rather be alone."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I really don't think you want to hear this."

"Chuck, you're my friend and your problems are my problems. Now, spill it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

And Chuck told him everything. About Blair and her request. About how he really felt about her. About how he didn't know why he couldn't say it. How he was disgusted with himself. The pain and nausea and anger towards his stupid self. Everything and anything he had ever felt about Blair Waldorf came out in a painstakingly brutal confession. To probably the last person he has any right to say this to. After he finished, Chuck was exhausted. Nate was shocked.

"Wow."

Chuck smirked, "Yeah."

"Does Blair know all this?"

"What do you think?"

"No or she'd be here right now."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, what's stopping you? I didn't think anything stood in your way. You're Chuck Bass."

Chuck glared at his best friend.

"Well, I don't really feel up to being Chuck Bass right now."

"But…"

Chuck glanced up at Nate's sudden silence.

"But what?"

"Don't you…don't you think that's part of why Blair loves you? I mean, I'm sure you're a little…um, softer…nicer…around her, but you have to think that she was attracted to your whole 'I'm Chuck Bass' thing. Having confidence and not giving a damn what most people think about you. Or at least giving that appearance. You and Blair are two of a kind."

"But…"

"But nothing, Chuck. If you love her, which you obviously do, just go to her. And don't let anything stop you: your fears of rejection, stability and monogamy. Nothing's gonna change who you are as a person, but believe me, having someone who loves you unconditionally…well, that's worth everything."

Chuck stared at Nate with newfound respect. Who knew his friend could be so…insightful?

"You're right. Get out."

"What?"

"I'm changing and going to see Blair."

"Oh, well then, I'll leave you to it. And remember something…you love Blair and she loves you. Don't let anything take the place of that."

--

Chuck glanced at his watch as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse. He had found out from Serena that Blair had immediately come back to the city after the party. He had done the same as soon as he found out. Now, he was nervous, wondering what the first words out of his mouth would be.

Stepping off the elevator, the first thing he noticed were the lights. He looked down at his watch again. It was almost 1:00 AM. What in the world was Blair doing that all of the lights were still on? Walking around the corner, Chuck got his answer. In British.

"So, that's all about my parents. What about yours? You live here with your mother?"

"Yes, I do. And you've already met my father."

"Ah yes, is that the only reason you were overseas?"

"Well…um…that was the primary reason, Marcus. I…what the hell are you doing here, Chuck?"

Blair and her dubious friend, the one whose past Chuck had just investigated, were looking at him. The male's face was one of puzzlement. Blair's face, on the other hand, was enraged, but Chuck knew her well enough to see the hint of sadness and pain she was trying very hard to conceal.

"I…uh, need to talk to you."

"Well, as you can obviously see, Marcus is here."

"Yeah…um, Marcus…right. Look, I'm sorry for showing up like this, but it's really important. Blair…please."

Maybe it was the almost-begging tone of his voice and the fact that she never ever saw Chuck like this. Maybe it was the power that she felt over him at this very moment: he was groveling and she held all the cards, which was exactly where Blair Waldorf always liked to be. Or…maybe it was the fact that she was in love with him like a mad woman. Whatever it was, she could not turn him away.

"Marcus, I hate to do this, but I need to…"

"Sure, Blair, I understand. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah…um, sure."

After Marcus had left, Blair turned on Chuck. He was standing there looking at her like one of those guys out of a soap opera. It was almost…pathetic.

"Chuck, you had better not made him leave just so you can try to sleep with me."

"I didn't. I really did come here to talk to you."

"Well then, talk."

Where to start? Chuck's head was spinning with all the possible ways to start this conversation. If he did it wrong, he'd never get to the most important part. She would shut him off quicker than a nagging cell phone.

"I'm sorry."

Blair's eyes popped wide. She didn't think she had ever heard those words come out of his mouth. Chuck Bass was never sorry for anything.

"For what?"

"Leaving you. In Tuscany. I shouldn't have done that. I should've just took the leap of faith and go with you. But…I was scared. It was like my body and my mind weren't working in tune. My father spoke to me right before and he reminded me of all the things I'd be giving up if I went with you. What it would mean to be with you…in a relationship."

"So you're blaming this on your father?"

"No…no, not at all. It is solely my fault for all this shit that has happened and all this time that's been wasted. But don't you see, we've wasted too much time. We could've been happy all summer, but I ruined it. And I don't know. Maybe it was seeing you again…"

"Or maybe it was seeing me with Marcus."

"Yeah, maybe it was that. But what you said at the party was all true. I couldn't say the words to you because I was scared. Being on the spot like that scared the ever-living hell out of me. But I can't live without you. I can't let my fears or my father's words keep me away from the happiness I know that we could have together. Those weeks we were together last year…they were the happiest I've ever been. These girls that I'm usually with, they're just so…boring and dumb."

He walked to her and put his hand on her face. She didn't back away.

"But you…you and I are equal. You could never be boring and you certainly not dumb. You know what you want and I know what I want. Hopefully, they're the same thing."

She considered him for a second, "And if Marcus is what I want?"

"Then, I'll spend eternity trying to make you see that he's wrong for you. Blair, what I'm trying to tell you is that…"

Chuck took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Exhaling and opening them, he let it all go: the hesitation, the fear, his father, his words, all the expectation. All he needed was right in front of him. His Blair.

"I love you."

She gasped and her eyes widened again.

"Really? You're not just saying it for any other reason than it's true?"

"Blair, I mean it. I really honestly am in love with you."

She smiled and, from where Chuck was standing, she glowed. She looked irrepressibly happy.

"Chuck, I love you too."

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

They came together in a soul-searing kiss. Blair's hands were around Chuck's neck so tight that she was almost choking him. His hands were at the small of her back pressing their bodies together. There was no space between. Kissing as if there was no tomorrow, fighting the fear that something, anything, would break them again, Blair started moving backwards to the stairs.

"Blair, are you…sure?"

"Yes, I want you to make love to me."

"But I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I won't, I promise."

_That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you_

"Alright."

Blair grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. They got to her room, the door was locked and nothing else existed except the two of them. Blair attacked him with a kiss so fierce that Chuck stumbled back a step. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stood there reveling in the realization that she was his. All his. Nobody else's. And he promised himself right then and there that nothing would come between them ever again.

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I've met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

They kept kissing, caressing, stumbling and chuckling whenever one would fall off balance. Eventually, Blair's back was against the door and Chuck picked her up. Wrapping her legs around him, she pressed herself against the door and into his hips, feeling his firmness waiting for her. She could feel her body getting more worked up by the minute. Still passionately kissing her Chuck, her head was spinning. When he broke and begun kissing and sucking on her neck, she ran her hands through his hair and whispered to him softly.

"Chuck, I need you."

"You've got me."

"I know. I need you inside me," she said slowly, grounding her hips into his for added effect.

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know _

Chuck gasped and knew exactly what she meant. Putting his hands on her lower back, he turned and walked to the bed, still kissing every square inch of her neck. Laying her down slowly, he began undoing his shirt buttons one by one. Blair, sighing, sat up and grabbed his shirt, ripping it open, splaying buttons everywhere. He laughed.

"Why, Miss Waldorf, that was classy."

"I don't care, Mr. Bass," she said as she pulled her sweater off, revealing her perfect plump breasts that Chuck couldn't help but admire.

"You can afford a new one. Now, take your clothes off."

"Yes, maam."

_That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind_

All their clothes were off in twenty seconds and Chuck had Blair under him on her bed. She had never looked more perfect to him than right now. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her long and slow and worked his way down her body, kissing and licking and sucking right down to her ankles. Working his way back up, he stopped at her breasts, taking the time to give full attention to each one. Swirling his tongue around her nipples until they were erect and hearing her moan as he sucked and bit lightly on one while squeezing the other made his control waver. But he didn't want this to be a quick fuck. He wanted this to be as special as it was. The start of the rest of their lives. Blair's control wasn't as steady.

"Chuck…please…"

_Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you__  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Green eyes_

Hearing her beg and looking into her pleading eyes undid him. He came up to crush her mouth with his own. Caressing every inch of her, his hand came to her center and the heat and wetness told him she was ready. Wrapping her legs around him again, he entered her swiftly. She gasped throwing her head back and grinding into him, trying to pull him in as deep as possible. Their eyes met and both knew that nothing was ever going to be better. Chuck waited a moment and began thrusting in and out, slowly at first. Blair was clawing at his back and meeting him thrust for thrust, her craving getting more intense with every second that passed. He began to move more quickly, needing his own release.

"Ch…Chuck…God, I'm so close…faster, faster."

Grabbing her leg and raising it, he started pounding into her, their hips slapping together in their heated passion. His rhythm was gone, replaced by the flurry of bodies moving and melding together so quickly that they looked like one. He felt his temperature rise and his head grow cloudy as his release came. At the same time, Blair screamed her own.

"Oh God, Chuck!"

"Fuck…Blairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!"

Collapsing on top of her, he kept his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her. Both were panting and heaving and trying to catch their breath. After gathering his wits, Chuck slowly moved out of her and came down at her side. Blair rolled to her side into his waiting arms. He kissed her forehead and they wrapped themselves in each other as their heart rates slowed and the dizziness subsided. Blair smiled.

"Wow, that was the best sex we've ever had."

He chuckled, "Better than the limo?"

"Oh yeah!"

He smiled back at her, "Well, I think I know why?"

"Oh really? Well, enlighten me, Chuck Bass."

"Because this time it meant something."

Her smile slowly faded and she turned very serious. He was scared that maybe she had regretted telling him how she felt earlier. He needed to know.

"What's wrong?"

"So, we're serious about this right? We're going to do this. Be together and not hurt each other?"

"That's what I want."

Her smile returned and she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into another kiss. When they broke apart, she kissed his chin and a devious smile crossed her face.

"So, Mr. Bass…"

"So, Miss Waldorf…"

"You up for round two?"

"For you, always."

She kissed him again as she climbed on top of him. Later, after multiple rounds of making love and having orgasms, Chuck pulled Blair to him as they drifted off to sleep. Both tired with satiated bodies, Blair quickly succumbed to sleep, but not before hearing Chuck whisper into her ear.

"I love you."

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand_


End file.
